Technical Field
The instant disclosure is related to digital photography and more specifically to the calibration of a dual camera system.
Background
In general, imaging pictures on a pre-defined chart at a pre-define distance is the common setup of the calibration process. However, to calibrate a fixed focused camera, due to its far focus position, the pre-defined chart may be large in order to cover its full field of view and the chart may be at an extended length from the cameras. This setup may occupy a large space of production factory and the chart may be affected by gravity.